Il est marié
by Ilunae
Summary: De toute évidence, certains ne semblaient pas avoir compris que Kacchan était marié.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre petite fic sur les héro découvrant l'univers de la fanfic.

Pairing : Bakudeku. Shinkami, Kirimina, Tsuchako sont aussi mentionnés.

* * *

Comme plusieurs de ses collègues, il avait commencé à se mettre à la lecture de fanfictions. Il avait été surpris d'apprendre que les fans écrivaient sur eux. Il n'avait jamais pensé à écrire lui-même sur ses héros préférés. Pourtant, il avait tellement de notes sur eux qu'il aurait pu écrire leur autobiographie.

En allant sur le site, il avait été encore plus surpris de voir que la majorité des fics écrites concernaient des couples en tous genres. D'ailleurs, il y en avait pas mal sur lui et Kacchan. Dans un sens, cela lui faisait plaisir de voir qu'ils avaient le soutien d'autant de personnes.

Il y en avait aussi pas mal sur les couples 'Mindbreaker/Chargebolt', 'Red riot/Pinky', 'Froppy/Uravity'. Izuku aurait pu en lire si le rating de la majorité de ces fics n'avaient pas été aussi élevé. Il se souvenait très bien de ce que lui avait Kaminari, le rating E voulait soit dire que la fic était porno, soit très violente. En général, un simple coup d'œil au résumé et, il pouvait deviner à quelle catégorie la fic appartenait.

Pour cette raison, il avait décidé de les laisser de côté. Même si Kaminari aimait beaucoup se vanter de ce que ses fans écrivaient sur lui et Shinsou, Izuku n'avait pas envie d'imaginer ce qu'ils faisaient quand ils étaient seuls. Ils étaient ses amis et, il les voyait souvent. Il préférait pouvoir encore les regarder dans les yeux.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lire celles sur lui et Kacchan.

"Pourquoi tu lis ça, alors que tu as déjà l'original ?" lui avait demandé son mari.

"Certains sont... euh... intéressantes !"

Il ne voyait pas très bien pourquoi cela aurait posé un problème à Kacchan s'il en lisait. Il ne le faisait que quand il se retrouvait seul dans leur appartement. Cela l'occupait en attendant Kacchan.

Puis il était tombé sur aberration. Rien que d'y repenser, il pouvait sentir ses membres trembler. Dans cette fic, Kacchan le trompait avec Todoroki et, finissait par se barrer avec lui. Izuku n'avait même pas lu l'histoire en question. Les tags avaient été suffisants pour lui faire comprendre de quoi cela parlait.

Bien sûr, il savait que Kacchan ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça. Il le connaissait assez bien et, il lui faisait pleinement confiance. L'idée n'en restait pas moins suffisante pour lui donner envie de tout détruire autour de lui. Il devait être quelqu'un d'horrible pour se mettre dans un état pareil.

Depuis, il évitait Todoroki comme la peste. Il savait pourtant que son ami n'avait rien fait de mal. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait écrit cette fic. En plus de cela, il était toujours avec Sero et, il était très heureux avec lui. Malgré cela, c'était plus fort que lui. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait, Izuku repensait à cette maudite fic.

Plus tard, il apprit que certains fans aimaient beaucoup écrire des fics du genre self-insert. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il écrivaient sur eux-mêmes et qu'ils se mettaient en couple avec l'un de leurs héros préférés. Si cela l'avait bien fait rire en voyant celles avec Todoroki, ça ne fut pas le cas pour celles avec Kacchan. Pour qui ils se prenaient, ceux-là ?

De toute évidence, certains ne semblaient pas avoir compris que Kacchan était marié. Il y avait plus d'histoires sur lui et Kacchan ensemble mais, cela ne changeait rien. Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de penser à ces fics. Izuku avait songé à envoyer des commentaires aux auteurs pour le leur rappeler et, leur dire qu'ils feraient mieux d'arrêter d'écrire ce genre d'histoires.

Puis, il avait eu une meilleure idée. Lui aussi pouvait écrire des fics. Cela ne devait pas être compliqué. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de parler de lui et Kacchan. Il pouvait faire cela. Il était incollable au sujet de son mari.

Dans sa fic, il parlerait de leur enfance, de leurs années plus que difficile, de leur entrée à Yuei, de leur début de carrière en tant que héros. Il rappellerait bien sûr qu'ils s'étaient mariés.

Il n'y avait aucun doute que son histoire serait bien meilleure que les autres, comme il en serait l'auteur. Avec tout cela, les fans comprendraient bien que lui et Kacchan étaient des âmes sœurs et, ils arrêteraient d'écrire n'importe quoi.

"Hé Deku ! T'es pas encore en train de lire tes fics ?"

"Pas du tout !" répondit Izuku qui avait arrêté de taper sur son clavier.

"Et ça c'est quoi ?" demanda Kacchan en se rapprochant de l'ordinateur pour voir ce qu'il faisait. "Tu vas pas me dire que tu t'es mis en écrire, aussi !"

"Eh bien ! C'est parce qu'il y a des fans qui écrivent sur toi en couple avec eux ou avec d'autres héros ! J'ai pensé qu'en écrivant notre histoire moi-même, ils pourront voir que..."

"Tu fais juste ça pour te sentir mieux, quoi ?"

"Euh... oui !"

"Tu sais qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre que tu peux faire pour ça ?"

"Quoi donc ?"

"Arrête de lire ces conneries !"

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
